On the edge
by xxHannahMainxx
Summary: Clare leaves but comes back biker chick! with a child and new man. What does morganville think of the new Clare?
1. Angry

**This may seem weird but suddenly thought of it and couldn't work out a begining. But you kinda figure most of it out within the story. xxx**

**Hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>Shane busted down my door. His face completely covered in anger. I opened the window but before I could say anything or jump he spun me around to face him, he had a vice like grip on my arm.<p>

'Clare please listen, it's not what you think.' He pleaded with me.

'like hell it is! I just walked in on you and my best friend sleeping together!' I shouted in his face,

His grip on my arm tightened 'Clare, just listen-'

'What so you can tell me, that you really aren't sleeping with a backstabbing whore!, you know what you are, you're just like your dad!' I screamed right in his face.

That set him of, he let go of my arm and slapped me hard across the face. I screamed out in pain as I hurtled towards the bed. Shane caught me by the arm and whispered through gritted teeth 'you wanna say that again?'

I smiled up at him, 'you're nothing but your dad! You always will be Shane, or should I say Frank!' This time red flashed his eyes and he went nuts. He punched me across the face sending me to the floor, then he reputedly kicked me in the stomach. I begged him to stop, I kept apologising over and over but he just didn't listen. He kept punching me in the face and stamping on me.

I kept screaming and after one more hit to the face he was gone, I could hear voices. I looked up from the crumpled mess on the floor to find, Amile, Myrin, Oliver, Sam and Michael all in the room. Oliver and Sam wear restrain Shane as he called me every name under the sun. Myrin picked me up, I felt safe, I haven't felt safe in a long time. I could feel the anger coming off all the vampires in the room. I couldn't speak, my right eye was swelling shut, I had bloody poring down my face, I was shore my lip and nose wear bust. Michael walked in and through a guilty looking Eve towards Shane, who had calmed down slightly. Amiel walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

'How dear you assault Clare!' she shouted in his face.

'She had it coming the little whore!' Shane replied and spat at Oliver. It took all he had for Oliver not to just bite him. Red flashed his eyes and his fangs, sharp and dangerous slipped down in a hissing growl.

Myrin looked down at me in his arms, concern covering every inch of his face. I tried to smile up at him but it only made my lip bleed more.

'oh my dear Clare' he whispered softly.

'I'm fine' I managed to squeak out.

All the vamps in the room laughed. Trust Clare to be worried about everyone else except herself.

At that moment the door bell rang, Michael shot off to answer it. Myrin laied me on my bed, blood staining the sheets.

'I'll get you Doctor Theo' Myrin said as he created a portal and left. Leaving me covered in blood on my bed, with Sam, Amile and Oliver. On the far wall was Shane with his arms around a crying Eve.

I sat up in bed wincing a little from the pain as Sam passed me a cloth to mop up most of the blood. I looked over at the 'new couple' and laughed.

'What are you laughing at you little slut!' Shane shouted.

I smiled up at him, 'You' was all I said as rage once took over him. He ran towards me but Amile knocked him down to the floor in an blink of the eye. She bared her sparkly white fangs at him in a warming.

Myrin poped through the wall with Doctor Theo. 'My, my Clare my dear what have you do this time'

I smiled up at him, 'the usual' not being able to get my voice over a whisper.

He laughed and set to work fixing my face. Turns out my nose wasn't broke just bleeding, My bottom lip had a big fat cut that needed stitches, I had several purple bumps and cuts surrounding my body. told me to take some pain medication 3x a day and certain bed rest, if I felt bad I was to get Myrin to fetch him. We said our thanks and Goodbyes and he left.

Michael had re-entered the room with a huge smile spread from ear to ear. Shane and Eve wear cowering in the corner, Oliver, Amile and Sam sat next to me on the bed. Myrin was lent on the door frame stopping the guilty party from leaving.

'What you smilling about' I crocked.

'oh, you'll see' Michael moved to sit with me on the bed aswell.

'what are you doing Michael?' I asked in question.

'COME ON UP' he shouted down through the door.

I looked got up, despite protest from my body and everyone in the room. I looked through the door where a very angry looking Rex walked through. He hadn't changed a bit. Still 6ft something, dark brown hair, a cleanly shaven face and muscle that weren't 'hey I'm a wrestler' but 'hey I work out and I would mess with me'. He walked straight in the room.

'now does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on' His voice as husky and rich as always.


	2. Don't leave me

**Heres another but wont be one up anytime soon, i'm off to America to attend a special hospital. **

**but keep you intrest. . x**

* * *

><p>For the 1st time since Shane attacked me I cried. I fell to the floor in a heap of tears and blood. Rex walked over and picked me up hugging me like never before.<p>

After about 3 minutes no one moved, then Rex set me down, 'Jesus Clare, you look like hell'

I smiled up at him, 'you don't look to bad yourself'

Rex smiled a smile I always new, it made me feel safe and it calmed me down, but his face fell when he sore the extent of the damage. 'Clare' he said softly 'who did this to you'

I looked at the floor like it held the answers to the universe, Rex put his giant hand under my chin to make me look into his eyes. It took all I had not to cry. 'Sh…Shane' I whispered out.

Rex went ridged, he spun around on the spot facing a very guilty looking Shane. He looked scared now. Rex took of his big leather jacket and put it around my shoulders, only did then I realise I was shaking. Rex cracked his knuckles and neck, 'you better prepare for the biggest damn beating of your life' he spoke in such a dangerous voice I backed up into Myrins chest. Instantly his beg arms rapped around my body making me feel even more safe.

Eve left the room in floods of tears but was court in the hall way by the amazing, the very beautiful, the 'don't even try it' Sapphire. Rex's awesome kick ass girl friend

'and where do you think you're going little miss slut?' Sapphire asked in a mocking sweet tone. She through a screaming Eve down the hall knocking her out completely. She turned all her attention to Clare, 'oh my Lord up above, Clare what the hell happened.'

I smiled at her use of language, Rex filled her in not taking his eyes of Shane. 'This cheating scum cheated on Clare with her best friend, the Goth girl, then Shane beat the living crap out of her.' Rex said keeping It calm.

Soph as she liked to be called went red with anger. She walked further into the room addressing the Vampires in the room with a simple nod. She stood next to Rex.

'babe he's got it coming but Clare shouldn't see it.' She said to Rex. She was just shorter than him with light blonde hair in a short messy crop, she was stunning but had a big scar running the length of right side of her face. She had a mean, 'take no shit, be no shit' attitude. They fitted together like puzzle peaces. Rex was very protective of her and me. She's been through some shit in her life and he hates he wasn't there to protect her.

Myrin knowing picked a stunned Clare out the room and towards the lounge where he set her down on the sofa. Clare wouldn't' let go she tightened her grip around him. Not wanting to let go.

'please, Myrin please, don't leave me.' I know I sounded week but its all I needed someone just to hold me, so I could feel safe again.

Myrin smiled and lifted me into his lap. 'I wont leave you for a second,, now rest my sweet everyone will be here when you wake up.'

Clare listened to his voice as he covered her in a blanket, She rested her heavy head on his cold hard chest. Feeling safe once again. She feel asleep quiet easily but was hunted by dreams full of terror.

**well hope you liked it. speak to you soon. wish me luck. x**


	3. Leaving

**Forgive me? yeah i know its been like fooorever! but i'm back don't that count. It's christmas and i HATE christmas so i'll be writing ALOT! anyways much love and all that i'll see you at the end. **

* * *

><p>After night mare after night mare, Clare woke up still on Myrin's hard chest. She smiled up at him and immediately regretted it, a shot of pain travelled along her lip. Myrin looked down at her and wiped the blood. Clare looked over to a sleeping Rex and Soph on one of the arm chairs. Ameile and Sam wear in the kitchen with Michael, god nose wear Shane and Eve wear hiding.<p>

'Why hello my dear' Myrin whispered.

'Hey' Clare's voice came out rocky and lased with pain.

Amile, Sam and Michael emerged from the kitchen to find Clare wide awake still cuddled up to Myrin. She felt quiet safe there, between the sofa and Myrin. 'ah Clare, glade to see you awake.' Amile commented with a smile.

Rex and Soph awoke next, Rex was up and ready for action with his fists clenched and a arm outstretched to keep Soph behind him.

Oh curse she batted his hand away and stood next to him taking his unclenched fist into hers. 'Clare, you're awake!' They both mused.

'Talk of the centuries.' Clare tried for humour but couldn't manage it. She still felt awful from that beating. She couldn't move her head from Myrins cold chest. It was soothing as well as comforting. 'I'm just gonna stay here, please, no one leave.' She looked at everyone and no one could say no. Amile and Sam both took 1 arm chair, Rex and Soph took the other and Michael and Oliver sat on the floor in front of Myrin and Clare.

'Can we watch a film?' Soph asked breaking the ice.

Michael nodded and asked which on. We went onto watch the hanger one and two. Everyone was in fits of laughter except Clare who had fallen asleep on Myrins chest again. This time she drifted off knowing Shane was no wear near to hurt her anymore and she was surrounded by the people she loved and loved her.

Clare woke up again, from a motion. She opened her eyes to find Rex carrying her in a house she's only ever seen one room and that's the office.

'why are we in Amiles house?' Clare questioned.

'Because we're all staying for a wile till we can get sorted.' Rex smiled down at her.

'what do you mean sorted?' Clare questioned again.

'well Shane came back to the house, even though Amile and Oliver had through him out, demanding to see you, he said he wasn't finished, he was very drunk. Anyway he made some threats and in his mind and jeans you can never be to careful, so Amile and Sam agreed to put us up. Myrin insisted on staying, Oliver only followed sought. So here we are, You, me, Soph, Myrin, Oliver, Amile and Sam.' Rex relayed everything.

'Oh right' Clare sighed and placed her head back on Rex's shoulder. 'Please don't leave me tonight' She pleaded with him.

'I promise I wont, no one will.' He smiled down at her.

A few day of recovery and Clare was up and around again, itching to get back to work with Myrin. She spent most days with someone being 'supervised' by someone, but when everyone was sound asleep she would sneak of to Amile's big book collection.

Today was now day 8 of her 'recovering' from the attack. Rex and Soph have desided to go back to L.A sometime and asked weather I would come too. I looked at my life I have here. I wont be aloud to spend time alone for a wile, Shane Collins was still at large. I desided to go, if it wasent me I could always turn around and come home. Amile promised I will remember everything about Morganville, that was good but also it means I would always remember what Shane did you me.

10th day At Amile's house. Today we leave. Rex is just packing the last up into the car, wile we all say our goodbyes. I hug everyone, wish them luck of the future and promised I would come back and visit. I taught Myrin how to use a Pc and e-mail so we could always keep in touch.

I would miss this place. It had its faults but it still brought me people who love me and care for me. I watch the people of Morganville go about there daily business as we drive to the boarder.

We pass the boarder and Rex puts his foot down and Soph turned on the radio. Leona Lewis - bleeding love, plays through the speaks and I cant help the small tear escape from the corner of my eye . I was truly going to miss Morganville but I look forward to my new life. I think anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>told you i would see you ;) anyways, whats you guys think? good comback? jks loves you guys . x<strong>


	4. Goodbye sanity

**Just to make it up to you guys you get not only one more chapter but TWO! ohh i say x**

* * *

><p>Coming back to Morganville, yeah I must be insane. But Ameile calls.<p>

Flashback:

Middle of Hollywood, Clare's phone rings. 'Yo, you've reached Clare talk or I don't care'

'oh I think you would young clare' came a cold as ice voice that clare prayed she would never here again.

Clare straitened up and spoke with authority 'Amile, so good to here you again, and what could I do for you it's been 8 years'

'well there seems to be a slight urgent problem with the machine, and seen as you're the only one who built it you should be the one to could fix it' Amile sounded like always, cold and in-charge of everyone.

'do I have to?' Clare asked clearly annoyed about going back to a town she ran from many years ago.

'Yes, I aspect to see you at the borders in 3 days, I'll arrange a private jet to pick you up' Amile snapped.

Clare sighed, 'I'll be there in 2 days, no need for a jet I'll ride.' and before more could be said Amile muttered a small, barely hear able thank you and cut the line.

Clare signed and looked over at Eve sleeping soundly in Steve's arms as he laughed life up with the family.

Eve is Clare's 3 year old daughter. When fist left Morganville she travelled a little with Rex and Sop, but fell in-love with a old shack on the side of biker city, she lived on her own in a crummy flat in the small town of Chats. Clare got a small job in the towns only bar, serving drinks and food. After about 4 years she had enough money to buy and do up the old shake and it's now a very popular bar for bikers, people don't fight and they are always very respectful of Clare, she's learnt to defend herself. Clare changed a lot, Morganville had an influence on her and her last memories of the place. She became a biker herself after being offered to be taken out with one of the lads. She's got her pride and joy locked up out back for safe until she gets the chance to ride. After trading in the books and hoddie for fags and leather. Clare built herself up, she worked out a little just to have the hard core effect, she cut her hair short and messy with purple streaks running through. A regular Steve fell in love with her almost instantly when they first met 5 years ago Clare wasn't one for getting close to people again after what Shane did to her. But Steve proved to protect her when a bar fight broke out. They fell in love and got married in the same year, they ran the business together and they loved it, then Eve came along. Nothing changed all the locals feel in love with her. Her short brown curly hair in contrast with her green eyes could melt even the strongest of hearts. Anyone in that bar would protect Eve and Clare at any cost, and soon they became family, the locals and the Trappers.

End of flash back.

So here we are, about 8 of us ridding out to Morganville. Me and Eve on Ruby (my bike) Steve alongside, Alan, John, Pete, Chris and Sally all following. They refused to let us travel alone. Mark and Sandy are looking after the bar for us. We phoned ahead and booked Fangs palace to stay in. Everyone except Steve, Eve and me will go strait there, we're going strait to the Glass house wear I arranged to meat, Amile, Sam, Olive and Myrin. Along with the residents, they know we're coming Amile called. So here we are coming up to the border, goodbye sanity, goodbye hope and hello hell.

* * *

><p><strong>another chapter anyone? i think so... x<strong>


	5. The napkin swan

**i am such a nice person these days. anyways on with the stroy...**

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the Glass house was weird, it had a new lick of paint restoring it to it's natural beauty. The blinds wear drawn letting no sun in. We rolled up, and jumped of the bikes. I lifted Eve off from her seat behind me. She looked so cute in her small leather jacket and helmet. She grabbed hold of my leg almost instantly, Steve walked over, his arm snaking around my waist. 'You ready for this?' He whispered into my ear.<p>

I took a small shaky breathe 'no' I replied.

He smiled down at me ' well don't you worry I'm not leaving you, not for a second' I was so lucky for him, he was such a big man, more muscle than Shane but more heart than Shane. He came to my rescue when a bar fight broke out and I was slashed down the face. Steve says scars are battle wounds and the more you have to more you've had to fight and still stand. To me the scar was hideous and I grew my hair to cover it. It ran from my hairline on my left side down my face to the end of my jaw. He kissed my cheek softly as we walked to the door.

I raised my hand and knocked. A few seconds latter Michael appeared at the door. He did a double take over me, 'C…C…Clare?' he stuttered.

A smile spread across my face, 'hey Mikey'

He gestured for me to come in so we could meat and great properly. As soon as the door closed, he grabbed me a bone crushing hug. 'OH MY GOD it's been what 8 years?'

When he finaly released me and I could breathe again I answered him, ' yep 8 years, 9 years next Tuesday. Oh and before I forget, this is Steve my husband' they shook hands, and I looked down at Eve still clinging to my leg. 'and This little person attached to my leg is Eve' Michael bend down, 'Hello I'm Michael and you are?' he smiled and she met his eyes. She stuck her small hand out 'hello I'm Eve and I'm 3.' we all laughed.

Michael stood tall, 'Amile said you'd be coming back but not for a couple of hours yet' Michael chuckled.

'well what can I say, I ride fast' Clare said proud.

Michael looked taken back, 'you ride?'

Steve smile, 'yeah she rides, she's the best damn Woman I've ever seen ride and with a child attached in the back' Michael laughed along with Steve.

'So anybody in?' I asked making conversation

We walked through to the living room nothing has changed in here still the old battered sofa's. 'They should be here any minute.' Michael said looking at his watch. 'When Shane and Eve heard you wear coming back they decided to make dinner' Michael laughed with a roll of the eyes. Steve stayed right behind me his arms around my waist, Eve went off to explore the lounge.

'SO what happened when I left?' I asked looking down at mine and Steve's hands entwined around my waist.

'well Shane went to jail for 3 years, it changed him, he attended anger management classes, he owns the BBQ place and some estate, Eve quite the Goth and became a Vamp to prove she loved me. We got back together about 4 years ago and we're going strong. Everything's really the same with the Vamps, I'm still at the music store and singing sometimes at the theatre or common grounds' Michael explained.

I laughed, 'so not a lot then'

We all laughed together, When the door opened we stopped dead. Michael whizzed of to help with the shopping and to give a little heads up as to who was stood in the living room.

Michael walked back through followed by a stunned Shane and Eve. Eve ran strait to me, 'CB you're really back' I went rigged. She slowly untangled herself from me. 'sorry, I forgot' Eve muttered looking worried.

I smiled at her, 'it's fine, just a little shock'

Her head snapped up, 'a little shock? Have you looked in a mirror lately girl you looking fine!' Eve chirped.

Steve muttered from behind me 'you shore are' Eve smile

'so who is this handsome fela you have rapped around your little finger?' Eve laughed.

I smiled back at Steve, 'well this is my husband Steve'

Eve's face lit up 'HUSBAND?, girl we have a lot to catch up on.

I turned my attention to Shane stood with his jaw hanging open to the floor.

'You might want to shut you mouth mate, you might catch flies' Steve said in his husky voice.

Shane snapped out of it, 'I'm not your mate'

Steve put his hands up in surrender 'no harm'

Shane moved from Steve to me, I met his eyes, 'Hello Shane' I said in a strong voice I only used when dealing with people trying to cause trouble at the bar. 'Hello Clare' Shane said in a small voice.

Just as he was about to speak again, Little Eve came running out the kitchen,

'Mummy, Daddy look what Michael gave me' She ran strait into My open arms and I stood back into Steve's embrace. 'look!' Michael had given her a napkin shaped like a swan. Her face lit up. Michael walk through from the kitchen to stand with Eve. 'Did you say thank you?' I asked

'yes mummy' Eve replied.

Eve and Shane had the mouths wide open. 'oh guys this is mine and Steve's daughter, Eve'

Big Eve screamed when she heard her name. 'it's a mini me!'

'No, she's a mini Clare' Steve said smiling down at us. I turned into him arms and kissed him with so much passion.

'EWWW, mummy and daddy are kissing!' Eve said and everyone laughed. Well everyone except Shane.

Shane's point of view. - just as he walks in the door.

I've been thinking of Clare every day for the past 8 years. I still have one photo of her by my bed. I bought the BBQ house and a housing estate at the far end of Morganville, they're really just something to occupy my time. She was everything to me and I blew it, big time. I slept with her best friend and my best friends girlfriend then beat the shit out of her. I was sentenced to 3 years in Morganville Jail, I attended anger management classes. I'm a changed man now. When we got the call that Clare was coming back for a week or two I thought this would be my chance to show her I've changed.

Me and Eve walked in the front door, we wear met by a very happy looking Michael, he kissed eve took the shopping bags and whispered 'Clare's here' I could feel my heart restart with those words, I could see in my head the girl I hurt so many years ago. The fragile, small Clare stood waiting to run back into my arms. I walked through and was met by something I wouldn't want in my worst nightmare.

Clare was stood with another mans hands rapped around her waist very protectively. I looked her up and down and she's changed so much. The Clare I new was long gone and a new sexy Clare stood before me. She had on tight leather pants hugging her rounded hips, with a black tank-top covered in silver chains, setting of her nice big chest, thrown over was leather studded jacket that look beaten and worn but looked good. She cut her hair short but messy, now jet black sticking up in all directions with purple streaks running through, she had on the right amount of make-up to just really set of those eyes I've been dreaming about. She was still Clare but Damn was she sexy, she'd grown into a strong woman with curves to die for. But she wasn't mine.

Clare introduced this Bloke as her husband, his name was Steve. A few minutes latter a small person came running out the kitchen holding a swan napkin. She looked like a little Clare. She had short but curly hair, she was wearing a small leather jacket that was really cute, she wore small jeans with baby converse. She looked adorable. She ran into Clare's arms and Clare stood back into Steve's embrace. The little person was in fact Eve Clare's and Steve's daughter. Steve whispered something into Clare's ear and her face just filled with love. She used to look at me like that. She turned around into face him and kissed him with so much passion and love I felt sick. Eve made a repulsed noise and we all laughed. Well except me, I was stood there watching my Clare kiss her husband!

After a second or two they stopped kissing and faced us again. Michael dragged Steve off to the kitchen for 'manly talk' and Eve took little Eve to the lou. So I was left staring into the eyes of the man who hurt me so long ago, there was no feeling left for him.

'Clare Danvers-' Shane said but Clare cut him short.

'No, its Clare Trappers, thank you.' I said stern

Shane looked hurt but soon composed himself. 'sorry, I haven't seen you for years'

I smiled up at him 'there's a reason for that' sarcasm lasing my voice.

He looked down ashamed, 'I can't apologies enough for that, I wasn't myself, I didn't have control'

I looked down at the toe of my battered boot 'well the past is the past, we're here now in the present looking into the future.'

Shane looked up at her, a smile spread from ear to ear 'Clare do you forgive me?' he asked steeping closer to her.

Clare looked up to find Shane stood only a foot away 'Shane I..I-'

Shane grabbed her around the waist crushing his lips onto hers. Clare new this wasn't right and she tried to fight him. He was strong, she didn't kiss back but batted at his chest. He finally removed his lips from hers but never let her go.

'I know you want me as much as I want you, so why don't we just bust out of here, leave them behind and we can be together, just you and me baby.' Shane said in a slight mad man voice.

Clare tried to escape his vice like grip but it was no use against him. He brushed the hair from her face reviling her scar and his grip tightened. 'Clare who did this to you?' Angre and consern lassing his mental voice.

'Why should you care, wife better?' Clare spat at him.

That seemed to be a big mistake, something in Shane's eyes changed he looked more than angry. He pulled Clare into his chest. 'I wouldn't call me that if I was you.'

Clare felt like she did many years ago, but she new Steve was only in the other room. Michael and Eve could heir her if she was loud enough. She bit down on his shoulder distracting him for the minute and at the to of her lungs she screamed 'HELP! STEVE!'

Within seconds Steve was through the kitchen door walking dangerously close to wear they stand.

'Listen 'mate' I suggest you put my wife down, or I will be forced to beat the LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!' Steve was very protective over me. I looked in his direction from Shane's arms and my eyes told him the story. He looked at me an I just new I was going to be in his arms once again, right wear I belonged.

Michael and Eve stood in the door way taking in the scene before them, Michael had Eve in his arms and she cried for her mummy. Steve took one step closer to Us

Shane took one step closer to the door. But this time I wasn't going to curl up in a ball and wish it all away, if anything Morganville had thought me, was to never back down. I stomped my foot onto Shane's and scratched his face. I bit deep into his shoulder and spat in his face, the shock of it made Shane realise my arm and stumble back. In this millisecond I was able to run to Steve.

I jumped into his arms and he spun me towards My little girl as Shane recomposed himself and came after us. Steve wasn't taking non of it. Something was threatening his family. Steve punched Shane square in the face sending him back and knocking him out.

Steve turned to Me and Eve and rapped his strong arms around his family. Something had to be done about Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>well dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! anyways everyone for another? i fancie one. ;) x MR<strong>


	6. Pycho

**I Know, i know it's been to long. but i should have a steady stream of work coming up in all my work, so check out all the stories. x**

* * *

><p>Shane jumped back landing expertly on his feet. Steve didn't hang around he lunged forward crashing his solid fish into Shane's jaw. Shane lifted his right hand to smack Steve right back but Steve being around bikers most of his life, he picked up some tricks of the trade. Blocking his punch and delivering a bone breaking knee to the adman. Shane's solid fist connected with Steve's jaw in a cheep shot, Steve was to stunned to retaliate so Shane kept hitting Steve again, again and again. Bloody was covering both there faces. I tried to run to Steve but Michael held me back, Eve had walked trough to the kitchen with Little Eve. Steve finally landed more hits to Shane in many ways. Both men didn't look like giving up anytime soon. The venom in there eyes would put a cobra to shame.<p>

I started to scream at them to stop before this would go further than it already was. Poor Michael had a job holding me back as I did all I could to run to Steve. Of curse there has been times when I've cleaned Steve up from fights or as he calls it training. But actually watching this was breaking my heart the one man I love with my body and soul was being beaten up by my psychopath ex.

I thought it was never going to end. They wear tearing themselves apart. Just when I was about to crumple into a mess of tears, hurt and hatred in Michael's arm the front door swung open with a cold squeal. Both boys never had time to react as Myrin and Oliver pulled them apart. Shane of curse still struggled to get to Steve by scratching, spitting and kicking at Oliver but Steve simply shrugged of Myrin and ran to me. I jumped into his beaten and bruised arms and kissed his cut and bleeding face.

He placed me back on my feet but I kept my hands on his cheek, I looked into his blood shot loving eyes and smiled at him lovingly. 'I'm sorry' he said in a rustic strained voice. One I only know from when he's been in fights.

I smiled up at him again, complete love filling my eyes. 'come on I'll clean you up' I said taking his hand to the kitchen.

'Eve could you take Little Eve in the other room please' I ask and without a word they both left.

I ordered him to sit in a kitchen chair as I dug around in the cardboards in search for the first aid kit, after I located it I grabbed a boil of hot water and the whisky bottle from my bag already on the table.

I pulled a old beaten chair and faced my beaten husband. It killed me to see him like this. Without a word I started to wipe away the blood from his face exposing bruises' and cuts. I winced when I discovered more scrapes. I gave him the whiskey to slurp wile I stitched his face up. When I was done I reached across the table, I closed my eyes tears threatening to fall, I very gently kissed each of his cuts and bruises.

He took my small hand in his bandaged and pulled my frame onto his lap. I laid my heavy head against his chest listing to his rhythmic heart beat. After a few seconds of just complete peace I lifted my head ready to face the people waiting the other side of the door. I heaved a sign, just ready for bed. Steve's long slender finger caught my chin and turned my head towards him.

'I love you' was all he said and even though we're married and have Eve, ever time he tells me my heart still skips a beat.

I smiled at him, 'I love you to' I said as he pulled my lips once again up to his, we connected and fire arrived in my soul, my heart stopped, time stood still. We pulled away, blood tasting on my tongue.

We both stood up, hand in hand we wear ready to face everyone the other side of the door.

Together we walked through faced with a very angry looking Shane. He was sat on the sofa facing us with a dirty cloth in hand. He stood as we entered, regret and sadness filling his eyes. Oliver hovered close watching his every move. I looked away from him and turned towards Amile.

'Clare, you've changed so much in the small time you've been away. Amile spoke softly.

I smiled up at her ' I've been busy, it's been 8 years.' I stated

'well I know I've missed you' Myrin said as he ran to hug me.

I dropped Steve's hand, holding my own for Myrin's hard embrace. I took a deep breathe when he held me and it was everything I remembered it was. It was like a copper coin mixed with a mulled wine hint. He put me back on my feet and smiled his genuine love smile. The smile I loved.

'I've missed you too' I said the smile never leaving my lips.

Oliver had left Shane and come to stand with Amile. Steve lased his fingers through mine again as I stood beside him. I watched as Oliver smiled at Amile, only pure love filling his eyes. The shocking thing was Amile only mirrored his expression. They lased fingers and turned to us again.

I smiled up at Amile. She looked down a small blush forming high in her Checks. 'Amile, don't hid from me' I said sweetly.

She looked up at me, she sore my expression and only matched it. 'how long?' I asked going into girly mood.

We walked over to the sofa Shane had occupied a minute ago. He moved away from us like we're carrying the plague.

We sat together the men in the room looked out of place. 'Steve would you, Myrin and Oliver check on Eve please?' I asked senescing the testosterone levels rise.

All the men couldn't get out the room fast enough. Seconds later Our Eve came down Stairs giggling to herself. She soon joined us on the sofa.

We seamed to talk for hours just a real girly chat. Shane had stormed off towards his room and the boys where still with little Eve.

'so how'd you get that scar?' Eve asked curiously, Sometime later.

I looked down at my hands, my fingers tracing my wedding rings. 'umm..' I couldn't form the words.

Amile placed her delicate, cold hands onto of mine. I looked up at the two woman, there eyes complete with love and understanding.

As if knowing I was about to fall to pieces Steve walked down with Myrin and Oliver on his tail. Myrin seemed to get along with Eve. She seamed happy giggling in his arms, playing with some object. They settled down in the chair next to Clare. Steve took the sofa arm placing his hand over Clare's shoulder. Oliver took the available space behind Amile leaning back into the sofa placing a hand on the small of Amile's back. She in turn leaned into his hand just slightly. Total love.

'what you guys talking about?' Steve asked. I still had my head bent, tracing my rings.

Before anyone could tell him, 'my scar' was all I said. His hand tightened on my shoulder, everyone noticed.

'Clare?' Michael asked, I'd forgotten he was in the room as well, occupying the seat next to Eve. All eyes where on me.

I took a deep breathe. My eyes now fixed on my rings. 'it was time someone else sore them' Steve whispered to me.

I lifted my heavy head and smiled up at him, when I stood he helped me out my jacket and I pulled of my shirt leaving me in just the thin top and bra underneath. I turned towards the people in front of me and pulled the straps of my tops and bra enough to show the 5 small scars running from left to right angling down. They weren't big maybe 8 or 9 centimetres, but they where visible.

A wave of gasps filled the room. Eve hid her face in Myrin's chest, his arms instinctively went around her hugging her close. Steve took my hand as I hung my head low. I pulled my top back up and turned to face the expressionless faces of the people in front of me. I sat down fiddling with Steve's fingers. He slid down the sofa to wrap his arm around me. Again I heaved a sigh ready to explain what had happened.

'I was just starting the renovations to the pub, people didn't know me yet. Bikers liked the bar, I was dealing with things a lot, fight broke out near enough everyday. Everyday I would lock up, check barrels and head off to bed. Where I lived, upstairs, I bolted the door everyday and left the hall light on. We have a dog, Jaz, he's big, he lived at the end of my bed. This particular night, was a murderous thunder storm…'

FLASH BACK.

_Another boom rumbled from the black clouds outside, a white flash of lighting lit the room. Jaz was hiding under the bed, for such a big dog he was frightened by the smallest things. I turned to face my naked windows, watching as the rain hit it in waves as wind carried it blankets. The rain and wind together howling like a wolf howling at a new moon. My window, floor to ceiling, gave the perfect view of the small town my pub faced. No one was around as the rain blanketed the floor like paint. It was about 3 in the morning, I always hated loud noises and thunderous storms where no exception. _

_I lie there wide awake, it was times like this, when I wasn't busy I had time to think, the things I thought about took me places I never wanted to see again. To the times when running for your life was everyday, not aloud out after dark was the 'norm' and the worse memory to date was why I ran, why I left a life behind and why I'm so alone right now. Because having your heart ripped out and beaten was why I ran. I gave it all and now I have to build it up again. At times like this I start to ask, did I not give enough? Was I not enough? Did I not try my best? I gave everything I had and nothing less, I didn't understand how we went from one thing to the complete opposite in seconds. He took it all, my soul and my love. _

_But you can take it, take it all. I found a new love, this place. I've been here only a matter of weeks and I don't look back, he take it all I'm not what I was trust me, he'll see one day, everything I do is for me now, I wont look back, that was the old week Clare, I was independent, strong, rock hard Clare. He took the old me, he even took all my love but not now, not now I have this place. _

_I turned back towards my bedroom door, slightly drifting of to sleep as the storm moved further south. I slipped into a dream state with one last loud bang I feel into a sleep._

_It must have been 3 minutes before I was awoken by a loud bang, I turned towards the rain covered window again expecting to see wind, rain and lighting flashes. But neither where there, a slight drizzle was left from the storm but no evidence of the actual storm. Confused I sat up, removing the tangle of blankets from around me. I step out from the comfort of my warm bed onto hard, cold wooden floor. I walked towards the door, keeping a eagle eye and sharp hearing. There where what sounded like heavy foot steps from the down stairs, someone had broken into my bar. I leapt back from the door like it had electricity piecing through it. I tiptoed in my short and camisole to my bedside draw, looking for the small hand held gun I own. _

_After minutes of digging through the draw and coming up with nothing, I came to the conclusion I must have left it in the kitchen when cleaning earlier today. No more foot steps sounded and relief ran through my veins. I walked out of my own bedroom and into the kitchen to try and find my gun. After again coming up with nothing, I realised I must have left it in the bar. _

_I walked back to my room ready to climb back into bed till a reasonable hour, I pushed open the door and called 'Jaz?' from under the bed, Jaz didn't show, 'hey, the storms over' I told him, still nothing. I walked towards my bed looking for my dog. 'j-' I was cut short by a hand around my mouth, I started to struggle, kicking out, bighting but nothing worked. My capturer had me._

'_well, well what do we have here?' said a vicious voice lased with liquor._

_My eyes must of looked like saucers I was petrified, 'what do you want?' I managed to mumble around his sweaty hand, my own hands clasping onto his arms trying to prey them of me. It was as useless as a chocolate tea pot. _

_His voice sounded once again in my ear, 'I want you' was all he said as he pulled a cloth from his jacket pocket, he turned me towards him, he strapped the cloth around my mouth. I couldn't scream and I was way to scared to even try, he through my body on to the bed and I tried to run, I kicked out with my legs and covered myself with the blankets. _

_He laughed, 'you wont escape me sweet checks' _

_He pinned me down on the bed tying my hands above my head in a tight rope, he raped me long and hard. He cut my back with a gold plated knife, he said they where marks of an angle. He came back once a week for 5 weeks, he would tie me up, rape, cut me then leave. _

_I never told a soul and I opened on time every day. He said if I told he would keep me alive but cut my bit by bit, and come back everyday because no one could catch him, he was a shadow, a threat in the night, a psycho. _

_The 5__th__ week he came he came in bar times. I was working when he walked through the door, hat and coat in hand. He was a ugly, tall man. No facial expression, just red hair cut short and twinkling black eyes. He was very tall but very skinny. I managed to cover most of the healing wounds on my back, my hands curled around the bar frame, my knuckles turning white from utter fear._

_Steve was sat at the end of the bar, he came in now nearly everyday, I talked to him, we got on really well. I was scared to open up completely again because every time I did, tears would come. I almost told him about the night time stalker. He came to the bar, he smiled that evil smile at me,_

'_same old sweet checks' he said. My head whipped around to face Steve, his eyes where interlocked with the being in front of me. He broke his gaze to look at me, pain, sadness and despair filled my eyes. _

_His eyes told me he wasn't going anywhere, 'and some peanuts' the evil man told me, drawing my attention away from Steve. I pulled his drink keeping up appearances for the locals, I walked around the bar to fetch his nuts. He only followed me. _

'_what was all that about?' he asked in a angry whisper, clenching his hand around my already bruised wrists. _

_I winced at the strength, 'n…n…nothing' I stuttered petrified._

_I walked away from him only making him mad, he caught me middle between the bar and the nuts box. 'girl, you better tell me, or you know what's going to happen' he said viciousness and liquor lasing his low voice. _

_I whimpered as he clenched my wrist harder. I looked into the eyes of my nightmares. Suddenly images flashed across my vision. Morganville, running, blood, vampire, teeth, Shane… that was it, I was not some helpless woman, I was not going to stand back and let some drunk psycho live out all his fantasies. I was not going to hid in the corner again. No I was going to stop this. Having Steve sat only feet away gave me the strength to pull away from my attacker. I slapped him hard and fast across his right cheek. He took a step back from the shock of it. _

_His hand had risen to his cheek, he pulled away and blood lingered on his ruff long fingers. Something in his eyes changed, he went from psycho to angry psycho. His hand went behind him, quick as a flash something happened. Wetness was poring down my face. I lifted my own hand to find a huge cut from my hair line to my jaw line. I stepped back into something. I turned and Steve stood there in all his glory, his strong muscle arms pulled me away from the mad man, his bright eyes filled with hate and anger. _

_I was passed into other strong arms and pulled aside, after that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Steve started beating the evil man up, friends helped him, the evil mans smile never left its owner. Soon enough people pulled him out onto the street. Steve came over, all the fire and fight gone, I had a biker chick stitching my face back as a older man was whipping away the blood. _

_I smiled weakly up at Steve. 'my hero' I told him before I passed out from exhaustion and pain. When I woke again I was facing the glass of my window, the sun bright and high. I turned over and pain shit through my body I hurt everywhere. I gasped and felt hands on me, instinctively I tried to run but when I faced who it was, 'my hero' I called again a small but visible smile on my lips. _

_Steve was lying the other side of my bed a hand protectively around my wasted 'my girl' Steve told me, that only made me smile more, which hurt my face a lot more. His hand traced the stitches on my face. I noticed Jaz was at the end of my bed. _

_Before I could say anything Steve spoke. 'I'm not going to leave, I carry everything on my bike so I have shit but I can't leave you like this, plus I think I'm falling for you. Seeing your scars and seeing you hurt killed me.' he smiled, love filling his eyes. _

'_I love you too' I told him._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

'_that's when things started to look up, the evil man was beaten to death then burned, no one looked for him, no one spoke of him, and now I had my Steve and we both have our Eve and Jaz is around somewhere.' I ended the story, looking into the eyes of everyone in the room. Most people/vampires had tears threaten to fall. Eve had fallen asleep on Myrin's chest . I looked into the eyes of Steve. _

'_My hero' I said as he embraced me again, holding me close to his chest, one hand drawing my lips to his and one hand stroking my scared face. He moved the hair from covering the scar _

'_don't you ever hid from me, C' he told me only holding love. _

'_god I love you' I said he smiled down at me, _

'_I love you more' he told me, before we could get into a 'love you more…' fight he kissed me soft but filed with every emotion, everything we felt for each other. Love, passion, desire, life. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>weird and a bit pysho i know. another one any one? go on there on me. x<em>**


	7. Love, Love & Love

**so you desided to join me on this next chapter, i prmise it will be worth your time...**

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent for a wile. Steve and I sat side by side, hand in hand. Eve was the first to speak, 'CB I'm so sorry-'<p>

I stood up interrupting her, 'Do not pity me Eve, I'm strong enough now to deal with it on my own, and don't call me CB anymore.'

She looked taken back 's…sorry Clare I…I' she stuttered

Everyone was taking in the new me. 'I am not the 'Clare Bear' I was, I had to grow up and fast, cross me now I wont blink twice before cutting you down.' I said anger rising inside of me.

Steve stood beside me 'C, We got people to sort out'

I remembered my crew we came with, I turned towards Steve 'right, we better go then' as we started to leave, Michael spoke up.

'wait you guys are leaving?' he asked

I turned towards him a small smile playing at the side of my lips 'just down town, we got some crew with us, and I have work to prepare for' he still looked worried I wasn't going to return 'stop worry Micky, I'm not leaving town yet, we'll meat up again' I smiled at him

I turned to see Myrin handing over little Eve to Steve, 'we'll see you in 2 hours Myrin, I'll come to the lab.' I smiled at him.

'as you wish young one' he said matching my smile.

I headed to the door, it was dusk outside, little light outside but enough. Everyone followed us outside. 'Clare is that your bike?' Oliver asked shocked.

I turned towards him, 'well duh!' I smiled at his expression.

'Mumma thet's go!' Eve chirped. I turned towards her, helping her into her tiny leather jacket, and her tiny pink helmet. I lifted her into the seat behind my own and strapped her in. I kissed her head softly and turned towards everyone.

'so guys, I'll see you later!' I smiled up at everyone, Steve jumped on his bike and kicked the engine into life.

'later' most of them said. I climbed on my bike and kicked the engine into life. Eve was silently playing with some object Myrin had given her. I waved bye to everyone and rode off Steve just behind.

We arrived at the hotel we would be staying at, it wasn't quiet what I'd expected. It was like the ritz. Amile had really spruced up the place it was capable of 5 stars. We pulled up outside and cut the engines. Some dude walked over asking for the keys to my bike. Oh hell no. 'right listen dude, no one touches my bike but me! You can take that valet ticket of yours and shuve it where the sun don't shine. My bike stays with me. End off.' I told him, he immediately moved off, vampire or not no one touches my bike.

'C, chill, its his job' Steve said, draping a arm over my heavy shoulders. I turned in his arms to smile up at him.

'his job sucks' I said with a smile.

Steve wiggled his eye brows in a seductive way, that expression I knew and loved, I decided to tease him about it, I stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his ruff lips, he leant in for the kiss but I pulled away, 'we have things to do' I told him, he only replied with grabbing hands and a deep growl escaped his mouth, his eyes lit up as he watched me walk away towards our child, I swayed my hips to and throw, in tight leather pants his eyes followed my every move. I un strapped Eve and set her on her feet. Steve walked over, hungry eyes luring at me.

He took me in his arms as Eve hung around my legs, 'God, you have no idea what you do to me' I said deep and husky.

I smiled at him, 'only for my hero' I told him. He growled deep again and picked me up bridle style, I laughed as he marched me up the steps into the hotel. Little Eve giggling away following us.

Steve signed us in and sally and Chris met us there, having already signed in. 'what took you guys so long?' sally asked as Little Eve ran at Chris jumping up at him to pick her up, he laughed down at her but picked her up anyway.

'catch-up' was all I said smiling down at Steve I was still in his arms.

'Riggght' Chris said smiling with Eve who was showing her the little object Myrin had giving her.

'would you guys take Eve for a hour or two please?' Steve asked having checked us in.

Sally smiled at us, 'well of curse we're going to sit I the bar with the others.' she told us.

I laughed as Steve whisked me off to our room. We did re-surface for an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>next scene with Myrin and Clare. is Clare going to keep up the 'bad biker chick' vibe? will Shane return? who nows. x<strong>


End file.
